Y a comme une fève !
by katana 00
Summary: Naruto n'était pas peu fier de rapporter chez lui de délicieuses galettes, parfaitement intactes. Et Kami sama, plus que le menaçant et rigoureux climat, ce fut un pur miracle qu'elles parviennent entières à destination tant l'aspirant Hokage rêvait d'y plonger bestialement ses crocs !


**Disclaimer** **:** _Aujourd'hui, jour d'épiphanie, on tire les Rois. Donc celle qui tombe sur la fève remporte les bishosex du vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. ! Quoi ? J'ai rien pigé à la tradition ? Oups, toujours les pattes dans la galette moi. ^^_

 _._

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _Avec moi, tout est prétexte à délirer. Forcément, fallait que je fasse des miennes pour ce dimanche très spécial. … J'ai hésité sur quel fandom poster cette scénette sans prétention ni très recherchée (qui peut-être considéré comme suite à « Rouge tomate ». Au passage, j'adresse un merci anticipé, avant le privé, à celles/ceux m'ayant gratifié d'une gentillesse dernièrement) mais sérieux seuls Naruto et Sasuke collaient parfaitement aux rôles. Je m'excuse auprès d'eux. ^^_

 _Bonnes galette et lecture !_

.

.

 **«Y a comme une fève !»**

.

.

De mémoire de ninjas, jamais Konoha n'avait subi pareilles tempêtes hivernales aussi récurrentes. Dès lors, ayant vaillamment lutté contre les impitoyables éléments déchainés, Naruto n'était pas peu fier de rapporter chez lui de délicieuses galettes, parfaitement intactes. Et Kami sama, plus que le menaçant et rigoureux climat, ce fut un pur miracle qu'elles parviennent entières à destination tant l'aspirant Hokage rêvait d'y plonger bestialement ses crocs en bon vandale qu'il était ! Une véritable torture qu'il avait, pourtant, brillamment surmontée grâce à sa nouvelle sagesse.

\- « **Quel goinfre ! Une seule aurait suffit.** » l'apostropha, sans plus d'amabilité, et levant à peine le nez de son bouquin, Sasuke lorsque le maitre des lieux déposa, triomphalement, sur la table basse les savoureux desserts humant agréablement l'amande sucrée et la délicate fleur d'oranger.

\- « **Non ! Ton bide est brioche quand moi je suis frangipane !** » contesta, sans se départir de son impulsivité et son aplomb légendaire, l'ancien jōnin loin d'être indigné d'un tel accueil frigorifique. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il choisi entre les deux ? Naruto n'était absolument pas radin ! Gourmand ? Ca …

\- « **Ne me prend pas pour excuse. Assume, morfale !** » lui intima rudement le nukenin, le dévisageant désormais intensément. Brièvement, son vif esprit s'interrogea sur la pertinente allégation du cancre s'écroulant face à lui, dans un tonitruant et insupportable vacarme, pour entamer la dégustation. Avait-il seulement osé sous-entendre qu'il avait de la brioche ? Lui ?

\- « **Stop ! Pas d'embrouilles. Enterre la hache de guerre et sors le couteau.** » l'invita Naruto, se pourléchant d'avance les babines à ce succulent et calorique festin, à défaut d'être finement gastronomique.

« **Tirons gaiement les Rois !** » scanda-t-il plus énergique encore pour partager pleinement son étrange enthousiasme avec son partenaire.

\- « **Pardon ?** » émit ledit partenaire, ostensiblement désarçonné avec se yeux ridiculement exorbités, ayant trop tendance, ces jours-ci, à chercher de douteuses interprétations aux vaseuses répliques de son homologue.

\- « **Goinfrons-nous de galettes et celui tombant sur la fève devient Roi.** » explicita simplement Naruto, légèrement incrédule que son ami d'enfance ne sache rien de cette coutume ancestrale.

« **Trouvaille impliquant par la suite le choix d'une Reine … totalement soumise à ses désirs et exigences.** » s'empressa-t-il d'évoquer d'un ton professoral, se permettant quelques fourbes largesses sur la véracité de la tradition, sans cacher réellement ses lubriques intentions.

\- « **Tu vas dérouiller alors !** » conclut malicieusement le brun, défiant ouvertement son logeur d'une œillade téméraire. En digne représentant du défunt clan Uchiwa, il était impensable qu'il s'abaisse à être Reine. Fut-elle rebelle ou guerrière !

\- « **Sûrement pas Sas'ke !** » prôna fermement l'hôte de Kyûbi, s'enflammant comme un démon devant pareille affirmation, martelant la pauvre table d'un coup vif.

\- « **Et pourquoi pas ?** » s'enquit celui qui ne se voyait nullement endossé le rôle du soumis.

\- « **Ben … La logique ! … Je suis plus glouton. Donc, en m'envoyant les trois quart des galettes, j'ai davantage de chance de la trouver. Le Roi ce sera moi ! … Toi, tu picore comme un moineau.** » détailla avec verve et conviction, d'une imparable logique typique de lui, Naruto. Assuré qu'il était de remporter d'office cet incongru duel.

\- « **Concernant ta Reine …** » voulu clarifier Sasuke avant d'être abruptement et cavalièrement couper dans sa tirade par le soi-disant monarque potentiel.

\- « **Toi, en l'occurrence.** » trancha sans aucune hésitation le futur Hokage, arborant un rayonnant sourire aussi benêt que de coutume.

\- « **Je suis un mec, dobe ! T'as oublié ?** » le rappela à l'ordre le dernier des Uchiwa, faussement excédé, sachant pertinemment que c'était vain devant cette tête de mule.

Pour parfaire son « mécontentement », Sasuke lui accorda une pichenette identique à celle dispensée jadis par son propre frère. Une rare marque d'affection que Naruto ne prit nullement comme reproche. Il avait appris à l'aimer, à sa juste valeur, tant l'asocial n'était pas tactile.

\- « **Ok ! Va pour … mon Prince Consort.** » s'acharna remarquablement Naruto, toujours confiant et ne voulant pas démordre de son affriolant fantasme d'un Sasuke entièrement sous sa coupe et loyalement dédié à ses moindres désirs. Bientôt, il pourrait se coller à lui d'une façon plus sensuelle !

Partagé un studio était fort sympathique, Naruto en était foncièrement convaincu. Evidemment, ce n'était pas toujours simple à gérer. Souvent, ils étaient amenés à se marcher dessus ou se friter à cause de la grande promiscuité. Mais qu'importe ! Surtout que, par ce manque flagrant de place, définitivement insoluble, les jeunes hommes étaient dans la nécessité absolue de faire chambre commune. Infime détail ayant titillé et légèrement indisposé Sasuke au départ, dont il s'était néanmoins accommodé au fil des jours.

Le rusé blondinet ayant judicieusement plaidé sa cause en expliquant que, attention ! toujours par souci de gain de place, mieux valait qu'ils partagent également le même lit. Après tout, ils avaient largement passé l'âge du lit superposé. D'autant qu'en hiver, c'était source d'économies substantielles puisqu'ils se tiendraient mutuellement chaud. Naruto se chargeant, volontairement, des corvées liées à l'entretien de la chambre, sur l'instant, Sasuke n'y vit aucune entourloupe.

\- « **N'est-ce pas celui qui tire le Roi ?** » demanda d'une voix faussement naïve Sasuke, dissimulant adroitement un petit rictus narquois, se régalant intérieurement de l'effarement de son colocataire imaginant assurément la torride scène d'un Roi pris par un Prince alors qu'il s'affairait lui-même sur sa Reine.

\- « **Non !** » s'indigna farouchement Naruto, certes lubrique mais pas salace à ce point. D'ailleurs il était hors de question que quelqu'un se mêle à leurs ébats, fut-il homme ou femme ! Lui, possessif et jaloux ? Si peu !

\- « **De toute façon, t'as toujours eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.** » certifia le magnifique éphèbe, voulant signifier à son colocataire qu'il était sacrément hors de sa portée. Qu'il se fourvoyait, royalement, en songeant à lui comme amant ou amoureux.

\- « **Faux ! Je ne manque jamais d'appétit ! … Surtout avec Kyûbi en moi.** » lui fit bien remarquer Naruto. Vu la lubricité de son regard azuré, il était fortement évident qu'il ne parlait nullement de sa capacité à engloutir les délectables galettes. Mais, bien de celle à posséder son appétissant brun.

Las de ces échanges stériles, pour le moins distrayants cependant, Sasuke cessa leurs pitreries en coupant, habilement et d'autorité, deux belles parts égales à l'aide d'un de ses kunaï. D'un sourire frondeur, il tendit l'une d'elles à Naruto qui anticipait le bon goût du dessert ainsi que sa victoire prochaine. Bavant littéralement et sans complexe. Son naturel pouvait être désarmant mais attendrissant à bien des égards parfois. Malheureusement, c'est ce moment crucial que choisit Sakura pour s'annoncer à leur seuil. Obligeant Naruto, dépité et trainant furieusement des pieds, à se lever pour lui ouvrir avant qu'elle ne dégonde la porte.

Sasuke, en vil traitre, profita de l'absence bienvenue de son ami pour mordre dans son appétissant morceau. Une résistance s'imposa douloureusement à ses canines. Nettoyant proprement et lestement l'intrus d'une langue avisée, les cours intensifs de son professeur avaient du bon !, il sourit en contemplant la minuscule œuvre artisanale recrachée de sa bouche et à l'effigie du redoutable bijû. Jetant un œil rapide à ses deux camarades, discutant allègrement d'affligeantes banalités dans le vestibule, il se saisit vivement de la part du blond.

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Sasuke y fourra discrètement la fève révélée. Non, le fier descendant n'était nullement tombé sur la tête, et n'avait pas la moindre fièvre ! Simplement, sachant combien son ami serait sacrément déçu s'il n'en était pas le détenteur officiel, une fois dans sa vie, même si cela le foutait dans une situation délicate, Sasuke fit une bonne action. Abandonnant, sans scrupule, le privilège de se pavaner éhontément et boucler efficacement le bec de ce satané blond.

Sa forfaiture perpétrée, il eut juste le temps de se rassoir, arborant un air serein, que Naruto ramenait leur jacasseuse amie à la table des gourmandises. Aisément, vu l'adorable bouille boudeuse, il devina que la chaleureuse présence de cette dernière importunait quelque peu son hôte. Dommage, les plans machiavéliques se voyaient regrettablement reportés à une date ultérieure ! Néanmoins, toujours égal à lui-même, Naruto n'en perdit pas longtemps son entrain et appétit d'ogre légendaires. Tout disposé qu'il était à pouvoir, enfin, engloutir, d'une traite, sa belle et grande portion de galette. Du moins, c'était sans compter sur la magnifique prestation de Sakura qui l'interrompit brutalement dans son élan. Pourquoi tant de haine à son encontre ? Lui qui voulait passer ce moment, en toute simplicité et égoïsme, avec le brun !

\- « **Traditionnellement, le plus jeune des convives passe sous la table. Et distribue, à l'aveugle, la part préalablement sélectionnée.** » stipula-t-elle avec une remarquable éloquence.

Peu désireux de la vexer, les garçons s'exécutèrent promptement. Histoire d'avoir la paix et bouffer enfin cette fichue galette ! Malgré sa décontraction de façade, Sasuke fut néanmoins légèrement contrarié en recomposant la galette, pour réaffecter la part destinée initialement à Naruto. Pourquoi fallait-il que son exceptionnelle générosité soit contrecarrée par cette stupide coutume ? Attention ! Non pas qu'il était impatient ou particulièrement friand d'être mis en esclavage par ce tyrannique despote balafré, or il digérait mal que son geste altruiste soit ainsi galvaudé et réduit à néant.

\- « **Je suis le Roi !** » brailla subitement Naruto, dans un rugissement assourdissant, à l'attention d'un Sasuke septique, après avoir croqué de bon cœur dans son énorme portion. Pour faire bonne mesure avec son caractère volcanique, il se leva prestement pour littéralement sauter de joie.

\- « **Prouve-le !** » exigea Sasuke, atténuant l'enthousiasme mais secrètement soulagé que la fève aille finalement à son idiot blond. Finalement, le hasard était de leur côté et c'était rassurant.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Naruto retroussa les babines et présenta un sourire excessif où trônait, royalement, entre ses blanches dents, la merveilleuse et si convoitée fève. Condamnant, par conséquent et radicalement, le brun au rocambolesque rôle de concubine. Et comme l'avait brillamment imaginé Sasuke, Naruto fanfaronna tel un petit coq fier de lui en exhibant sa trouvaille tout en exécutant une étrange danse de sa composition. Si seulement il se doutait de la vérité ! En même temps, la charitable attention l'aurait sûrement davantage ému et rendu insupportable. Sans nul doute, Naruto aurait oscillé entre incrédulité et vanité d'un geste aussi tendre.

\- « **Après on se demande pourquoi j'ai une dent contre toi …** » se désola Sasuke, profondément blasé et navré de tant d'idiotie, le visage élégamment posé sur sa paume. Sauf qu'intérieurement, l'éternel bougon était satisfait d'admirer tant de joie et d'insouciance chez son éternel rival préféré.

\- « **En tant que Roi, je t'intronise comme ma Reine !** » le pointa subitement et vulgairement d'un doigt autoritaire Naruto, stoppant momentanément sa ridicule et accablante danse de victoire pour stationner devant un Sasuke moyennement déconfit.

« **Tu ne pourras point me tirer, mais me baiser oui.** » souligna, catégoriquement et orgueilleusement, l'idiot du village, n'évaluant même pas une nanoseconde la duplicité d'une telle annonce. La petite assemblée en resta abasourdie, excepté le démon renard qui lui se bidonnait follement dans son coin reculé.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Naruto, tel un preux chevalier réclamant son dû, posa genoux à terre et tendit grotesquement ses lèvres sucrées à l'attention de son élève privé. Etudiant, qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à correctement instruire en matière de sexualité, qui avait d'ailleurs admirablement évolué depuis l'improbable apprentissage sur de pauvres tomates.

\- « **Une minute ! J'en ai également une !** » s'extasia toute euphorique Sakura, arborant triomphalement ladite fève devant les yeux incrédules des deux compères s'apprêtant à partager un furtif et chaste bisou pour calmer autant que possible leurs ardeurs latentes. Dommage, c'était sans compter sur la seconde galette !

\- « **Y a comme une fève là !** » pouffa involontairement Sasuke, successivement hilare de constater que sa gentillesse avait définitivement été éradiquée et du visage comiquement interdit et penaud de son blond d'apprendre l'horrible nouvelle. Car, sans nul doute, et à juste titre, Sakura le revendiquerait et l'élirait également comme compagnon !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Blablamiaou** **:** _D'immenses mercis aux gourmand(e)s (coucou en passant à ma Prof Hot et ma YYY), venu(e)s goûter cette tranche de … sourire ? Maintenant, si vous désirez griffer ce délire, (préparé à la hâte, par manque de temps, donc navrée si c'est pas super abouti. S'il faut peaufiner, je reviendrai ultérieurement) n'hésitez pas ! Ca me fera extrêmement plaisir, pour preuve j'en ronronne déjà. ^^_

 _Maintenant, en chatounette bien éduquée (forcément tout le monde ne navigue pas entre Naruto et Harry Potter ^^), je vous souhaite mes chat'l'heureux vœux pour 2018. Tirez à volonté Rois/Reines ! La vie est trop courte pour ne pas se goinfrer. Attention, je parle de galette évidemment ! :D_


End file.
